


Cinderella! No not quite

by treerose61



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, Haikyuu!AU, Hinata in girls clothing, Kisses later on - Freeform, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Build, poor hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's poor and a orphan with his sister. King Kageyama is a jerk.<br/>Volleyball nerds as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar.  
> Note: this may never be finished.

Hinata was tired.   
He had a long day, mostly of working and cleaning up at his jobs.  
It had been several years since he and his sister had been orphaned and he was used to the hard work now.   
The problem was they weren't getting anywhere, they were still living in a rundown home with no money. It seemed every dime they made was taken for taxes or bills.   
Not to mention the kingdoms taxes had went up lately to pay for new volleyball courts; for the king of course.  
Hinata loved volleyball but he couldn't stand the fact that the king could be so greedy.   
The older he got the more he hated Kageyama, Tobio.   
Of course he had only met the boy once, back when he was 15 and still living happily with his family.  
Being the volleyball lover he was, he had been on the team at his school and was scheduled to play against Kageyama.  
They had played a great match but Hinata had been crushed by him, after that he couldn't stand the king.   
Now he hated him even more, because the minute he became king, the kingdom went downhill and his parents were murdered.  
He can't say he blames Kageyama for his parents death but more for the reason of their death.   
He doesn't watch his people or care for them, he's just a greedy guy who only cares about himself, to be exact he's a king.  
So he blames Kageyama for not looking out for them.   
He sighed, his thoughts vanishing by a sudden shout.  
"Oi! Brother, stop spacing out" Natsu whined loudly, pushing her brother slightly.   
"Sorry, sorry"! Hinata smiled bashfully, waving his hands in surrender.  
Natsu smiled "I'll make dinner bro, while I'll do that you should take a nap, you've been working hard lately".   
"Thanks natsu, I'll do that" Hinata yawned, heading towards his sleeping bag in the corner of their small apartment. He looked around and felt a small pain of sadness, the little 300 square foot house was too small for anything.  
They could only afford a dresser, a small lamp and sleeping bags, along with the kitchen in the next room.  
The floor was covered in dust and was made from old wood, the color faded to a dark brown. The ugly flowered wallpaper was peeling off and rotted from rain.   
The roof was leaky and splotched with stains. The kitchen was behind a pushing door and was rusted and old, they didn't even have a proper dining table.  
The dresser was the only solid good thing they had and they shared it.  
If he had more money he could do better he thought sadly.  
He laid down, thinking about that.   
He wished he were older, if he was 20 it would be easier to get a job, if only he weren't 17.   
He drifted off at some point because he woke up to Natsu shaking him. "Shouyou, wake up.", Natsu huffed, tugging her brothers orange work shirt. "Ok, ok, I'm up.", he grunted, yawning after words. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and studied his sister. She looked messy from cooking, she had flour in her ruby red curls and splotches on her tattered dress. "What happened to you?", Hinata questioned her, eyebrows raising.   
"I made some bread for dinner and got the flour on me.", she complained.   
He laughed and ruffled her hair "what time is it Natsu"? She frowned and looked at her watch "um.. about 8:00p.m. Why"?   
Hinata frowned "just wondering, because it's about your bed time". Natsu whined and puffed out her cheeks "I know that but we have to eat first". Hinata nodded "okay but when we're done you have to brush your teeth with the bucket and wash yourself off".   
She nodded and ran over to the kitchen, bringing back a bowl of soup and bread. Hinata licked his lips "looks delicious Natsu, like always". Natsu laughed and handed him the bowl "of course brother".   
After the two were done eating, Hinata helped Natsu get out the wash bucket. He walked outside the kitchen door to the well that was behind the shabby house and got a bucket of fresh water. He told Natsu to warm up the stove beforehand so the water would warm.   
He dragged it back inside and put it on the stove. "Thanks brother.", Natsu hummed, watching the waters temperature.   
"Your welcome. I left a cup of cold water for your teeth as well".   
She nodded and smiled sadly at her brothers back as he walked out of the kitchen and over to the dresser to change.   
She felt sad for her brother who worked to much. If she wasn't 11 she could get a job too.  
The only sink they had was in the kitchen but the water only worked sometimes, so most of the time they used a cup of water for their teeth.   
They used a big bucket for baths. Which was warmed enough now so Natsu turned off the stove and called her brother "Shouyou, the waters done".   
He looked up from the manga he was reading and sighed, he pushed himself up and yelled "okay I'm coming". He pushed the door open and walked over, lifting the giant bucket off the stove and setting it down on the kitchen floor.   
"Make sure to wash your hair too, I got some soap for you the other day.", he commented, getting it out of the small splintered bath cabinet.  
Natsu nodded "of course brother".   
"When your done put your clothes away for cleaning and I'll take them with me to work.", Hinata told her.   
"But brother, you might get caught. You know the rich lady and her daughters aren't happy with you and try everything to get the nice man to fire you.", Natsu scolded.   
"I know Natsu but they won't notice I'll be fine, plus I'm the only one who will ever work for them so they won't fire me.", Hinata smiled, ruffling her curly shoulder length hair. She looked up and nodded "if you say so".   
"Now hurry up, I'll bring you a night dress and underwear before you get in.", Hinata said, walking out and to the dresser, grabbing Natsu's things.   
Natsu huffed and turned toward the cabinet grabbing a clean towel. She put it gently on the floor near the bucket and heard her brothers footsteps walking up. "Here.", he said, handing Natsu her stuff.   
She nodded "thanks, now get out.", she pushed him out of the kitchen and hurried into the bath.


	2. I just can't wait to be the king, not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Kageyama, The King.

Kageyama sighed, he had never wanted to be king but it hadn't been his choice, so it wasn't his fault he didn't take the time to look out for the citizens.   
He didn't care because he didn't want to, he would gladly hand the kingdom over if he could but then he wouldn't have the volleyball courts anymore.  
Volleyball was the only thing he cared about but he was still traumatized by that one match that left him alone on the court.   
Sure he liked being in charge but he didn't like being alone.   
Life was pretty much boring and uneventful now that he was king.  
He missed the school days and club, where he played in matches and had some friends.  
Since his kingdom was uneventful though, their were no threats of outsiders trying to destroy it.  
It was just a small boring kingdom with many travelers that come and go and he had to rule it.  
He sat alone most of the time but any other time he would be playing volleyball with requested teammates.   
Lately his father has been pestering him during that time though, mostly about finding a wife, he said he doesn't care who just that he got married and ruled the kingdom properly.  
Kageyama honestly could care less but his father was planning a ball in about 4 days.   
He threatened to take away the volleyball courts if he didn't participate, apparently he doesn't have to marry any of them yet, just meet people.   
He honestly was tired and just wished to be a normal 18 year old.  
He decided to sneak out and take a walk in the nearby village Zenith.  
Of course he knew that the kingdom was poor and he felt a bit bad but he didn't know what to do to help.   
Seeing the village now reminded him just how bad it was and he frowned. "I'm sorry.", he whispered to the emptiness.   
The road was broken and had many pot holes, Kageyama kept tripping over them.  
He knew no one was their and most people were asleep but he was still careful to keep quiet.  
It was really dark and only a couple of lights dotted the street along with the moon light.  
He turned at the sound of a cat meowing.  
When he looked there stood a pure white cat in the middle of the alleyway, eyes reflected the moon behind him.   
It stood still staring at him, never moving. He didn't move either at first but became curious.  
He moved toward it and it jumped up onto the roof of a house and ran off, tail whooshing away behind it.  
He didn't really understand the encounter but he took it as a sign that something would change, hopefully for the better. After all white was a good sign not a bad one right.  
He turned back the way he came and headed home, walking along the empty street.   
Maybe getting a wife could help him change the kingdom he thought silently as he walked.  
He shivered and yawned, giving up on all of his thoughts the minute he entered the castle again.


	3. Work!

Hinata woke to the morning sunlight warming his face and yawned.   
Looking around the room he noticed his sister had already left for school.   
He sighed, it was about time for him to go to work as well, the mistresses would be waiting.  
He pulled out his pale orange work shirt and overalls, sliding into them.   
Then he took a look in the mirror and brushed a hand through his hair, "good enough.", he smiled. Turning he grabbed his back pack which was stuffed with Natsu's clothes and other stuff that needed washed then headed out.  
He stepped into the sunlight of the day and blinked, shielding his eyes he locked the door behind him.  
After that he turned and set off down the path toward town. Which was only about a 3 minute walk.   
Slowly he walked through his small trade village called Trivnovia, heading towards the richest part.  
The farther you got from his house the nicer the buildings got he thought, scanning the big two story houses and white fencing.  
He lived in the outskirts of the town, also known as the pit since everyone who lived there was almost homeless. Which he was used to but everyday he had to look and clean something so nice.  
Trivnovia happened to be the biggest and nicest village in the kingdom though.   
It was very busy, full of travelers, pirates, and of course traders. Vendors lined the streets everyday trying to sell whatever items they had.   
Hinata would be stupid if he hadn't thought about trading and selling as well, but he didn't have any making skill or money to buy stuff to sell. So he ended up being a housekeeper for the richest people in town.  
It has it's ups and downs but he made pretty good money, even if it did disappear. He always managed to save a little bit for later though, in case something happened. He stopped when he reached the forest road that lead to his destination. "Well, looks like it time to ride my bike". He had a bike hidden in a tree near this road that he rode down it everyday.   
He reached the Lady Bovines driveway and stopped, parking his bike by the road.   
"Well it's time for work", he sighed.  
Hinata walked in to screaming, one of the daughters, Megan, was yelling at the other about wanting to wear that dress(who knows what the dress is).   
Her long red hair was sticking up everywhere making it quite obvious she had just woke up. She turned towards Hinata and narrowed her eyes, "What are looking at shorty, get to work right now" she screamed angrily. Hinata shrunk back a bit and frowned "of course, right away miss". "Oh! By the way, we have an important guest coming, so come with me" Megan said sharply, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.  
Hinata didn't know what to expect but he for sure didn't expect to find himself standing in front of Megan's mirror wearing a maid costume and a orange curly haired wig.   
"The King is coming and you have to look presentable, and this is the way" Megan smiled, putting lipstick on his lips. "Um miss why?"   
She frowned "don't question me shorty, your lucky you still have this job". He frowned but nodded, bowing to her. She snapped at him "curtsy idiot, your supposed to be a girl". "Of course miss, sorry miss" Hinata babbled.   
Megan inspected him and nodded "looks good, now go wash the dishes for dinner". He nodded "Oh! When your done start cooking, you'll be serving us dinner" Megan added. He nodded again and headed for the kitchen. The minute he started washing the dishes he heard screaming again and sighed. This was going to be a long day, especially since he would see the king.  
Kageyama sighed, he was not in the mood to travel to Trivnovia to see Lady Bovine. He had never really liked her but she was the richest lady in the trading village. His father told him to be nice to them or else, so he had to go. "Master the carriage is ready" his servant told him.   
"Good, let's go then" Kageyama told him. The servant opened the door and let his master step in before shutting the door. "Off we go" he shouted whipping the horses.   
The trip to Trivnovia only took about half and hour and before Kageyama knew it he was in front of the Bovines house. He sighed rubbing his face, if only he was playing volleyball right now. "Master, we have arrived" the servant said opening the door. He nodded and got out.   
He looked around the yard. It was pretty big, the grass was cut and green and two statues stood right in front. The steps lead to a wrap around porch, with a nice swinging seat in front. The door was designed in flowers and was old schooled. Before he could even walk up the steps the door was thrown open.   
"My king welcome" lady Bovine smiled, her daughters stood screeching behind her. He sighed, putting on his best fake smile. He knew his smile was scary but he tried his best to make it better. Of course it didn't work, the daughters let out a cry and hid behind their mother. Her smile faltered a bit but she continued to smile never the less. "Come in, dinner should be done by now, my servant is pretty reliable" she smiled, gesturing inside. He nodded and stepped inside. The inside was older as well, and he turned to see a staircase that led to the upstairs.   
"Your house is very old styled" he complimented. "Ah yes it is, thanks for noticing. Anyway the dining room is over there" lady Bovine pointed. "Thank you" he mumbled, walking in the direction she pointed.   
He stepped into the room and nearly bumped into their servant. He was struck dumb when she turned to him with a sunny smile. He hadn't ever seen such a nice smile before.   
He realized he was standing there staring and blushed "you must be the servant".   
He cursed his obvious statement and bad people skills.   
She smiled "um.. yes I am". He took the time to observe her more closely, noticing something about her. Beside the fact her smile was sunny and relaxed, her brown eyes were more intense. He could tell she wasn't comfortable and probably a bit resentful about something. Her eyes and her smile didn't really match at all and were completely different, it threw Kageyama off a bit and confused him. She also happened to be very pretty, her hair flowed around her face and her eyes were big and round.   
"so" he hummed "did you make the meal?" She laughed "what are you an idiot" then she gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth realizing what she said. "S..s sorry!" She basically yelled the statement and bowed over and over again. She seemed to realize something else as well because she gasped again and began babbling nonsense about girls and boys. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance "hey dumbass, cut it out, I get it".   
When he said that it seemed to anger her because she started throwing insults at him. Of course it also caused another round of apologies, bows, and babbling again. He sighed and sat down "stop! I get it". She frowned and nodded, turning around with a huff.  
He watched her walk out of the dining room and glared in annoyance at her back. She may be pretty but she was annoying, she just went on and on. Something about her seemed familiar though. He couldn't pinpoint it but those intense eyes were very familiar and had something to do with volleyball.  
Before he could think to much about it, his thoughts were disrupted by two new annoying people who clung to him. He sighed, realizing that the orange haired girl was much better than the two sisters. 

 

Hinata stomped into the kitchen angrily, he was upset and embarrassed because of that jerk Kageyama. He wasn't happy to be serving him.   
"What's with that jerk" Hinata cursed and complained as he tossed some green beans onto Kageyama's plate.   
He frowned and muttered to himself loosing track of the time. Before he realized it the lady of the house was yelling for him.   
"Hina-chan! hurry up, the Kings waiting" Lady Bovine shouted at him. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, her dress was elegant and her hair was curled and pulled into a bun. Her frown seemed etched to deep for makeup to fix though and ruined her looks. "What's taking you so long? Do you honestly want fired" she said. "Of course not, I'm coming right now" he rushed out, picking the plates up.   
He put on his fake smile and tried to act girly as he stumbled out of the kitchen and into the dining room. He wasn't used to walking in high heels and he would be lying if he said he wasn't tipping back and forth. He spotted Kageyama sitting at the head of the table and frowned, his anger returning. He wanted so badly to stick his tongue out at Kageyama but he refrained from doing so, instead he smiled and put his plate of food down.   
Kageyama gave him a curious look, almost as if he saw through Hinata's act. Hinata gulped and hoped Kageyama didn't suspect anything. Hinata remembered earlier and shuddered, he had nearly given him self away then. Bowing and calling the king and idiot, luckily the king didn't blab on him, or he didn't care. He suspected Kageyama didn't care.   
He turned his gaze back to Kageyama and noticed his annoyed expression and wanted to laugh. He sat their with a deep frown as the two sisters cuddled near him babbling about nonsense.  
Hinata didn't see what they saw in him, he was just a scary jerk who never smiled. In a way he was attractive yes, but he was grumpy and rude also. Why did so many girls like him? The question floated in his mind for awhile before he shrugged, deciding it was just because he was a king. Then he felt kinda bad for him. 'No wander why he's a grump' he thought. Then he shook is head, 'I shouldn't feel sorry for that jerk, he's a sucky king' he wailed in his thoughts. He realized he must look weird standing in the middle of the dining room shaking his head. He quickly stopped and went back to serving dinner.  
By the time he was done bringing plates back and forth, and almost falling on his face several times, Hinata was really worn out. Who knew serving could be so tiring, more so then mopping the floor of the mansion. It was kinda surprising but then again the king had been there. Now he had the job of cleaning up as the lady's and Kageyama talked.


End file.
